


Victory in Loss

by Gwendal_Wincott



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eternal Lovers, Fluff, Horcruxes, Humor, M/M, Master of Death Harry Potter, Reincarnation, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2020-02-04 14:00:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 16,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18605977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gwendal_Wincott/pseuds/Gwendal_Wincott
Summary: Harry slowly opened his eyes and saw a white place. The first thing that came to his mind was that he was in heaven. After all the shit he had gone through in his very short life, he deserved to be in heaven.  He shook his head to clear his thoughts and got up carefully and looked around; he was surrounded by white fog.  Everywhere he looked, there was only white fog.He really was dead then.“Professor, you said there is no such thing as Death.” Harry tilted his head towards the hooded man. “Who is that then?” The seventeen year old softly asked Dumbledore.For the first time, Albus Dumbledore didn’t have anything witty to say. He was at a loss for words.





	1. Chapter 1

 

Harry slowly opened his eyes and saw a white place. The first thought that came to his mind was that he was in heaven. After all the shit he had gone through in his very short life, he deserved to be in heaven.

 

He shook his head to clear his thoughts and got up carefully and looked around; he was surrounded by white fog.  Everywhere he looked, there was only white fog.

 

Huh.

 

He really was dead then.

 

For some time nothing happened, but soon he heard faint whimpering. He turned in the direction from where the voice came and flinched as he saw what was making the noise. A small, red, baby like thing was whimpering under a bench. He walked towards it to help it, but was stopped by the very familiar voice of Headmaster Dumbledore.

 

Harry looked behind him, and there was Albus Dumbledore; looking absolutely fine. He turned back towards the thing whose cries pf pain were hurting him. He wanted to help. He needed to help it. He had a feeling he knew what it was. He just didn’t want to admit it. Dumbledore called him again and he reluctantly went to the old man.

 

Dumbledore explained everything about the Horcruxes, Deathly Hallows, his relationship with Grindelwald, and how he now had the choice to either move on or go back. He was only vaguely listening though. His mind was on the shard that had died. His suspicion was true after all.

 

“You can’t help, Harry,” Dumbledore said gently when Harry kept on glancing back at the horcrux. “You shouldn’t pity the dead. Pity the living.”

 

Harry wasn’t in the mood to listen to Dumbledore’s speeches anymore. He had already made up his mind. He grimaced and got up.

 

Dumbledore furrowed his brows in confusion. “Harry?” He called the seventeen year old’s name but got no response. He didn't know what Harry was thinking.

 

Harry didn’t bother answering and went back to the bench under which the horcrux was still suffering. He bent down and carefully picked up the red burnt thing. He refused to call it an infant. It wasn’t.

 

To his surprise, it quietened instantly. He smiled gently at the horcrux and Dumbledore’s eyes widened in horror.

Harry looked back at his headmaster and wasn’t surprised to see that the man was looking at him as if he was Voldemort himself. He shook his head and turned back to the thing in his arms. He caressed the head of the thing and grinned again.

As soon as he did that, the burnt thing vanished and in its place was a beautiful baby. The baby blinked its silvery grey eyes at him and gave him a toothy smile. Harry's heart melted as he saw that.

 

_I will save you, Tom. Don’t worry. I will care for you. I will love you like a lover. Give you so much love and happiness that you’ll never become what you did._

_I have a feeling you wouldn’t have ended up cracked if your parents hadn’t died._

 

As soon as Harry thought those words, a hooded person appeared in front of them. Harry looked surprised, but his reaction was nothing compared to Dumbledore’s. The man started shivering as he saw the hooded being. He was already horror struck after seeing Harry smiling gently at the burnt horcrux. Then, for some unfathomable reason, the thing had changed into a normal baby.

 

“Professor, you said there is no such thing as Death.” Harry tilted his head towards the hooded man. “Who is that then?” he softly asked Dumbledore.

For the first time, Albus Dumbledore didn’t have anything witty to say. He was at a loss for words.

 

It seemed the hooded figure had enough of their presumptions about him and decided to take off his hood. Harry gasped as he saw the beautiful man now standing in front of him.

 

He was tall, 6'4 maybe, pale, had short, golden brown hair that reached just past his ears, high cheekbones and a strong jaw. The entity was smirking at him and Dumbledore, his ocean blue eyes shining in amusement.

 

Harry lowered his head as he realized there was a high chance the man? Death? might have heard his thoughts. This was embarrassing. So, what if Death looked like a human being ? Who said that Death had to be a person who looked like a skeleton and was holding a scythe? Harry doubted anyone had even seen Death.

 

“Master, I can grant you your wish. You wish to save Tom Marvolo Riddle.” Death’s rich baritone brought Harry out of his reverie. Harry looked curiously at Death but the man just smiled kindly at him.

“It’s not a trick. I came as soon as you made up your mind, my friend.” Death chuckled then. “Even you should know, no one can ever master death. To even think that is the height of arrogance. But, I see you as my friend, you who possess all three items I helped in making, so I can grant you your wish. You are a good human.”

 

Harry nodded while Dumbledore was now looking at Harry with newfound respect.

“It can really happen?” Harry asked softly. “What I want?”

 

Death looked amused. “Yes. Just say the word and I will kill the wizard who tried to defeat me and named himself Voldemort. He is unconscious now; but if you wish it, he will never open his eyes again. He’ll come here with you.”

 

Harry grinned widely at that. “Good, war will stop then. Everyone will round up the Death Eaters and Tom and I will get another chance.” He smiled sadly for a minute. “I’ll miss Ron and Hermione, but they’ll understand. Yes, they will understand.”

 

“Are you sure?” Death asked Harry. His master really was a kind person. No, not master, his friend. No one can master death, they can delay it but can’t master it. He had helped the Peverell brothers when they’d summoned him. But, even they had died, the original creator of the Hallows. He’d blessed their creations with his magic and that’s what had made them special.

 

“Yeah, I am sure.”

 

 Death smiled good naturedly at the two before bowing his head in Harry's direction and disappearing.

 

“Harry.”

 

Harry looked at Dumbledore and was surprised to see tears in the man’s eyes. “Professor?”

 

Dumbledore shook his head and got up. He walked to where Harry was standing at patted his head. “You are wonderful, my boy.” He looked at Harry’s empty hands and his eyes softened. “If it’s you, you can change Tom.”

 

Harry then realized that his hands were empty. He looked down and frowned. He hadn’t even noticed when Voldemort’s horcux had vanished. He looked at Dumbledore for answers, but the man just gave him a small smile.

 

“The soul piece of Tom Riddle found peace. It has rejoined with the others and the main soul.” He let out a chuckle. “I am sure we’ll see him here soon.”

 

Harry’s mouth opened in an o and was surprised when the entity came back with an annoyed look on his beautiful face.

 

“It’s done, master. Voldemort is no more.” Voldemort was making him restless. He really was impressed with the man and maybe the man could have lived forever if he’d stopped after he’d opened the Chamber of Secrets. But, the brilliant wizard became greedy and tried to cheat death again and again and again. Herpo was still alive after all. Mean existence, but alive nonetheless.

 

Death curiously looked at Harry then. “Would you like to talk to your parents, master?” He knew the kid loved his parents.

 

Harry’s eyes brightened as he heard Death’s question. “Yes, of course.” He’d never known them. Would be nice to talk to them once. He suddenly thought about Tom’s parents and blushed as Death bowed his head. “It will be done, master.”

 

Next second, four people appeared in the clearing. James and Lily Potter ran to Harry as soon as they saw him. They engulfed him in their arms, unwilling to let go. Their son really was kind. They were very proud of him.

 

Tom Riddle Sr was looking at the boy incredulously. They’d seen what the seventeen year old had done. They knew what he had asked of Death. He couldn’t understand how anyone could be so nice.

 

“Thank you for saving him,” Merope’s tired voice got James, Lily and Harry’s attention.

 

Harry smiled sadly at the two who were both victims. Merope looked like she had in the memories. Tom’s father, though, looked older and wary. He looked around in his late thirties, not like the young man he was in the memories of Bob Ogden.

 

“I refuse to believe he would have turned into a monster if you both had cared for him.” He looked at Tom’s father who averted his eyes as he heard that.

 

“I don’t blame you, you know. Anyone in your position would have done the same. Nobody deserves to be violated in the way you were.”

 

James, Lily, Dumbledore and Merope flinched as they heard that.  

 

Death grimaced as he looked at Voldemort’s parents. Tom Riddle Sr was standing with both arms wrapped around his body, they could all see the man was trying to control the tremors going through his body.

 

Merope started crying and Harry gently disentangled himself from his parents embrace. He walked to the woman and gently wiped her cheeks and shook his head. “If you realize what you did was wrong, then that’s all that matters, Lady. You do know what you did was wrong? Don’t you? What you did was nothing but a crime.”

The woman looked at Harry as if he was an angel. She slowly closed the gap between them and embraced him.

She was sorry. She was so sorry.

Her abuse didn’t give her the right to rape another man. That's what she had done. She had had no right to turn Tom’s life into a living nightmare; just like hers had been. Her actions had condemned the wizarding world and only brought death and destruction.

 

Harry rubbed soothing circles on her back. Merope wasn’t a bad person. Neither was Tom’s father. Just because he was arrogant didn’t mean he was a monster. Voldemort was just unfortunate in everything. Harry clenched his hand. He won’t let that that happen again. He won’t.

 

Death grinned as he heard Harry, but didn’t say anything.

 

Harry looked at Voldemort’s father who looked exactly like his son had at one point. “As I said, you were both victims. You know the abuse she went through. She did pay for her crimes too.” Harry saw as the man’s eyes clouded in anger.

Tom Riddle Sr clenched his hands. Of course now he knew what Marvolo and Morfin had done to their family. He knew his…wife was not all there. But he didn’t have to pay the price for her illusion of peace.

 

Harry patted Merope’s back again before going back to his parents. James dropped a kiss on his head while Lily put her arm around his shoulder.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to write a story involving Death as a character, it's an interesting trope to be sure.
> 
> I hope the premise is interesting. 
> 
> Italics : Thoughts / Inner monologue
> 
> Thank you for reading !


	2. Chapter 2

 

Harry looked at Death who knew what his friend was thinking and nodded solemnly. Harry still said out loud what he'd asked of Death. It didn't matter if everyone knew what he wanted.

 

“Can you please make sure they don’t suffer like this in our next incarnation?”

 

Death’s eyes softened as he heard Harry. He smiled before bowing to his Master. “Of course, Harry. They’ll be fine.”

 

James, Lily and Dumbledore were wiping tears from their cheeks now. Harry was incredible. Their darling son was amazing. They were very proud of him.

 

Tom Riddle Sr was flabbergasted. The kid must be a saint to forgive his son’s monstrous actions. He looked at Merope who was looking at Harry like he was her son in law. For the first time, in a long while, he let himself smile. His facial muscles hurt. He had stopped smiling long ago.

 

That’s exactly what Harry will become in their next life. He still didn’t like the fact he was tied to Merope. But at least in his next life he won’t be forced, neither will he remember all of this. That was a blessing in itself. Maybe he'll have a peaceful life.

 

Death smiled gently as he heard Voldemort’s father’s thoughts. _You'll be just fine Riddle._

He looked at all of them and grinned widely as he imagined Voldemort's reaction to Harry's wish.

 

Lily blushed as she saw the blonde man grinning and James spluttered as he noticed his wife’s bashful expression. Was she-blushing? He was shocked by his wife’s reaction.

“Really, Lily? Really? You are charmed by Death?” James could not believe what he was seeing. He was standing right there, damn it. This was unbelievable. “I don’t believe this.”

  
“Oh, shut up, James.” Lily huffed and tightened her arm around Harry who sniggered as he saw his parents squabbling.  “Jealous, dad?” Harry grinned mischievously at his father whose eyes widened in shock at his son’s cheek.  James could not believe this, how dare Harry make fun of him?

 

Dumbledore and Voldemort’s parents were amused by what they were seeing.

 

“Really?” James arched a brow at his son, a smirk playing on his lips. Harry nodded and James grinned evilly then. He knew what will shut Harry up. “Well, Harry, the man you like is thousand times worse than me in this regard. We all know how possessive Riddle can be. You better prepare yourself son.”

 

Harry blushed furiously while Death started laughing.  “Well, then, let’s get him here too.”

 

Death disappeared for a minute and this time when he reappeared he wasn't alone, Voldemort was with him. Harry's eyes widened in shock as he saw Tom.

The man didn’t look snake like anymore, he looked human and around thirty.

 

Harry can freely admit his feelings now. One must acknowledge the truth. Tom was very good looking. He was very very handsome.

 

Harry knew what he was thinking when he'd seen the diary horcrux for the first time and when he'd talked to him in the Chamber of Secrets. Only he knew how heartbroken he'd been when he'd realised Tom was Voldemort.  The only man he'd ever appreciated, cared about, had mocked him in his ancestor's hideout.

 

He had fallen in love with Tom and there wasn't anything he could do about it. He loved him and that was the truth.

 

 

Harry was pretty sure, though that Dumbledore would have had an aneurysm if he'd realized what he was thinking about Voldemort/ Tom Riddle.

 

Harry was grateful no one could hear his thoughts, except Death. He hesitatingly glanced at Death to see if he had heard him this time too. He breathed a sigh of relief when he saw that the entity's attention wasn’t on him. Death was looking warily at Voldemort who was shouting at him. He had missed the reason why because he had been to engrossed in his own thoughts.

 

It also seemed like Tom couldn’t see any of them at all. Harry looked at Voldemort’s parents and wasn't surprised to see that they were looking warily at their son too, he could see they weren’t impressed with him in the slightest.

 

“What is this place? Why do I look like this? Who the fuck are you?” Voldemort hissed at the blonde man in front of him. Who was this idiot ? And what was this damned place ?

Death quirked a brow at the crass language of Voldemort and his less than nice thoughts about him. “You really don’t want me as your enemy, Riddle. Mind your language.”

 

Voldemort sneered and Harry’s parents, Voldemort’s parents and Dumbledore grimaced as they noted the look of utter superiority on Tom Riddle Jr’s face. Harry was trying really hard not to acknowledge that even a sneer didn’t look bad on Riddle’s face. He was reminded of the Chamber and he flushed again in embarrassment. It was nice no one was paying attention to him.

 

“Really?  What's so damned special about you?" Voldemort paused for a minute and his cold tone this time would have send any normal person running for the hills. "Are you an illusion created by that pain in the ass brat?”

 

Voldemort grimaced as he thought of Harry. Everything had gone to hell when he had muttered that blasted killing curse. This was Potter’s doing. He knew it. He didn’t know how, but he knew this was Potter’s fault. That brat had something to do with …whatever this is. Damn that brat!

 

Death smirked viciously, the Dark lord needed to lose his attitude. Next second, everyone was visible. 

 

Death took great pleasure in seeing Voldemort's face losing all colour as he looked at Harry and the others who had materialized out of thin air. Oh, his master was looking red for some reason. Damn, he missed Harry’s thoughts about Voldemort.

 

Voldemort staggered where he stood; he wanted out. He was not seeing Albus fucking Dumbledore, Potter’s parents and _his own_ parents looking at him as if he will attack them. And Harry, who for Merlin knows what reason was looking at some random spot in this blasted white place.

 

“What’s this sorcery?” Voldemort growled and narrowed his red eyes at the people in front of him. He felt smug satisfaction as Potter’s parents and his flinched. Dumbledore was looking very relaxed, though. That didn’t bode well for him. If Dumbledore was relaxed and calm, that can only be bad for him. And Harry fucking Potter was now looking at him as if…as if he was disappointed in him.

 

“What do you mean by that bloody look, Potter? Stop looking so disappointed in me. Your opinion means nothing to me,” he snarled and was finally satisfied when Harry flinched and lowered his head. He looked close to tears. Yes, that’s exactly how Harry should always be. Scared and submissive.

 

But his outburst that didn’t sit well with anyone in the clearing. He didn’t know why even his own parents were glaring at him. Then again, they were both such a disappointment in every way that he wasn’t even surprised by their betrayal. They were both so useless, unimportant and incompetent that he wasn’t even sure why they were even there. Of course they will take Harry's side.

 

He again glanced at Harry because it was his and the blonde’s presence that was making him anxious by the second. Something was terribly wrong. 

 

But seeing Harry didn't really give him any information. In fact, he wanted to roll his eyes at the stupid, mediocre Boy who lived’s expression.

 

Why in the world was Harry looking as if he’d killed his puppy or something? What was going on with the stupid brat ? Before he could voice his thoughts, the blonde was beside him. He grimaced as he noticed blonde's proximity to his own person, he wanted some distance between them. He didn’t like the blonde man. He gave him an eerie feeling and was scaring the shit out of him for some very odd reason. He resisted the urge to move as far away as possible from the blonde because he was the greatest wizard out there. He will not show his weakness to him!

 

But something about the man did not sit well with Voldemort. He just did not like this man.

 

“You would be wise to not make your lover for eternity sad, Voldemort. I can fill your life with hurt and pain before your happily ever after with Harry.”

Voldemort froze in his place as the blonde's words registered in his mind.

 

_Lover. Love. Fucking love. Eternity. Is this a joke by Dumbledore?_

 

“My what?” Voldemort asked through gritted teeth and flinched in disgust when the audacious blonde stroked his cheek. He hated touching people. He moved away from the frivolous blonde who just smirked at him, his dark blue eyes full of mischief and amusement.

 

“Aww, you and Harry are sweet." 

 

Voldemort had had enough and pointed his wand at the blonde. The blonde merely arched a brow at his action, looking extremely amused by the way he had pursed his lips, as if he wanted to smile. He noted from the corner of his eyes as Dumbledore shook his head at him in resignation while both set of parents were looking at him as if he was an idiot. How dare they ? They are the useless ones.

 

And Harry was just looking morosely at the ground.

 

What was Potter’s deal anyway? Had the brat finally cracked?

 

Harry's expression snapped something inside Voldemort.  “What’s happening? Why are you all talking like this? What the fuck is this place?”

 

Death finally took pity on Voldemort and told him everything. He'd had enough fun. He told Voldemort that he was dead; so were his horcruxes. He had removed the horcrux from the snake, Nagini and erased her memories. The snake had wandered off on its own after that, Death Eaters too busy crying hysterically over their dead master to take notice of her. Hagrid was the only one crying for Harry.

 

Voldemort was turning paler by the minute and he glared at Harry with venom when Death finished telling him everything. So, the brat thought he could save him.

 

He didn’t want to think about the fact that Harry had been his horcrux, a holder of his precious soul. Then again, it was bleeding Potter, the boy he had marked as his equal. If some human was capable of being his soul’s vessel, it was Harry Potter. His soul would have never chosen some filthy muggle or equally filthy mudbloods. And, purebloods were out of the question. He enjoyed making them kneel in front of him, he reveled in the fact that the idiots worshipped him, a half blood. He took great pleasure in knowing that they all bowed down to him, to his incredible magic. But, he would never ever trust them with his soul. He didn’t care about any of them.

He was Salazar Slytherin's heir. He was above the stupid idiots in every way. But right now, that didn't matter. He had more pressing problems.

 

“You care for me? Voldemort hissed at Harry who flinched. "Are you really so stupid, brat?” He screamed and Harry recoiled as if struck. Tears built up in the emerald eyes of the boy. The seventeen year old hunched in on himself and Voldemort looked away as first tear landed on Harry's cheek.

 

Voldemort clenched his hand into fists. Why ? Why would Harry care? Why? No one, no one ever cared for him or understood him. That was the only truth of his life. He had ruined the kid's life, why would he even care ?

 

James had had enough, he will not let Voldemort make his Harry feel bad about himself. He took one look at his son’s tear streaked face and strode towards the Dark lord, who was too busy fuming and mourning the loss of his ties to realm of Earth to see him coming. He slapped Voldemort.

 

All the people, including Death, gasped. Harry was looking at his father with newfound respect in his emerald eyes.

 

Voldemort didn’t know what to think. James Potter had just slapped him. That filthy man had actually put a hand on him. How dare he ?

 

“Yeah, I touched you, Riddle. Get over it." James snarled. "Because you were badmouthing by son and reduced him to fucking tears, when all he’s wanted for you is to be happy.” James growled at the Dark Lord who still had his hand on his bruised cheek and was glaring at the white floor.

 

Death decided to intervene before Voldemort lost his temper and put a hand on the angry father. “Calm down.” James looked at the entity and the anger in his eyes lessened a little. He went back and kissed his son’s forehead who gave him a watery smile. “Do you really think you can save him?”

 

Harry nodded with tears in his eyes. He knew it will be difficult, he knew it. It hurt him to hear those words from Tom's mouth. He wasn’t stupid to have faith. Voldemort will not break him. He will save him. They'll be happy together.

 

Harry was surprised when Voldemort’s father came to him and ruffled his hair. He hesitantly raised his head and more tears slid down his cheeks as he saw the understanding on Tom's father face. He didn’t look in Voldemort’s direction. He knew he won’t like what he will see now.

 

“You are a great man, to be able to forgive my son’s deeds, Harry. He is lucky to have someone like you.” Tom Riddle Sr grinned kindly at the youth in front of him and turned to his son. The son who was openly glaring at all of them now. There was nothing but utter loathing and hate in his silver grey eyes.  Huh, when did they change colour ? Must be the magic of this place.

But there was something else there too.

 

Envy.

 

Tom Riddle Sr looked at Merope, who along with Harry’s mother were caressing the kid's hair. When she felt eyes on him, she too looked at their son. The son who was glaring at them like he wished nothing but ill on all of them.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for all the kudos, bookmarks, subscriptions and lovely comments. I really appreciate it.
> 
> Here's the next chapter, enjoy. 
> 
> Thank you for reading !


	3. Chapter 3

 

“We were all wrong,” Tom Riddle Sr looked at his son who narrowed his eyes at him. “We all suffered.” Merope closed her eyes in pain, knowing full well what the man meant. “But we aren’t cruel enough to hurt a kid who for some bizarre reason thinks there might be good in you.”

 

Dumbledore and Death glanced at each other, knowing full well what those words will make Voldemort feel. They knew Voldemort will not let this go.

 

They weren’t wrong in their assumption.

 

Voldemort’s eyes widened in disbelief as he heard his stupid father. He couldn’t believe he had just heard those words from the man in front of him. Next second, the former Dark Lord was laughing hysterically.

 

What wrong did his father do? Voldemort thought bitterly. Nothing. He just suffered at the hands of his mental mother.

 

He might’ve killed him, but he wasn’t stupid enough to think what his mother felt for his father was love. He killed him because he had suffered in that orphanage and he needed to punish someone for it. His father had not done anything wrong.

 

Everyone flinched, including Death as they saw Voldemort laughing.

 

This time Harry didn’t even try stop the tears falling from his eyes. He glanced at Dumbledore who was resolutely not looking in Voldemort’s direction. His headmaster may be brilliant but he wasn’t an all knowing entity. Voldemort had never shed a tear in his life, right.

 

Voldemort could cry too. Angry tears were sliding down his cheeks as he  glared at all of them with hate in his red eyes.

 

“You and the woman who gave birth to me have no right to say anything to me,” Voldemort bellowed at his parents. His red gaze found his weak mother and he glared at her with enough venom that if it was possible she would have been several feet under the ground. Merope flinched and lowered her head as she saw the hate swirling in those red orbs.

 

“You couldn’t live for me.” Voldemort said slowly and Merope started crying again. “You let death win, you couldn’t live for your son, your flesh and blood. You didn’t care for me. Some mother you were,” he hissed the last words making Merope tremble in fear where she stood. “Because you were heartbroken after raping the man who is my father, the man standing next to you, who left you after you stopped giving him that filthy potion.”

 

Harry’s parents closed their eyes but didn’t say anything. They kept a firm hand on their son whose state was no better than the red eyed man.

 

Voldemort turned to his father and sneered at the man who looked so much like him. “You simply denied my existence because I was the walking talking proof of your agony. Why should you feel sorry? You didn’t do anything wrong. Or is it wrong these days to run away from your rapist?”

 

Voldemort looked thoughtful for a moment before smirking. “Wait, don’t tell me it doesn’t matter in your case because people actually think it’s okay to rape a man and that you should have had a big heart and stayed with mother.”

 

Harry’s parents suppressed a shudder that went through them at those words. Harry knew why Tom was doing this, he again wanted to hurt everyone.

 

Tom Riddle Sr closed his eyes and clenched his hand. When he opened his eyes, he wasn’t surprised to see Merope sobbing beside him. He won’t offer her any comfort. She needs to understand that what she did ruined everything and everyone. Her obsession with him cursed the Wizarding world and ruined his whole life. Ruined so many lives.

 

“I didn’t kill you because I hated you father,” Voldemort said in a soft yet cold voice. Tom riddle Sr stiffened as he heard his son. He warily looked at the dark lord of the wizarding world, surprised to see an indescribable emotion swirling in those red orbs. “I killed you because of what I went through in that wretched place. Because of how I was treated.” he grinned wryly before continuing. “I wanted to punish someone for what I went through. I did." His voice softened as he continued. "I punished the whole world for the agony I was put through. ”

 

Tom Riddle Sr didn't say anything in response. Voldemort shook his head and turned to Dumbledore.

 

Dumbledore clenched his hand as he noticed the way Tom Riddle was looking at him.

 

“Tell me something, Dumbedore,” Voldemort drawled and all the adults stiffened again. Harry didn't want to hear anything anymore. He knew he will hear something bad.

 

“Did Mrs Cole tell you why Billy and I had fought? Why I hung his rabbit from the rafters. Did she tell you-” Tom hissed the next words and took great pleasure in seeing his parents and Harry’s parents flinching in terror. “That that filthy boy and Amy had strangled both of my garden snakes to death.” Harry choked a sob and Voldemort clenched his hands into fists. Did Harry really care for him so much ?

 

“That they had thrown the carcasses in my room, laughing in my face with the others, saying the freak deserved it. Did she tell you that she had threatened to lock me up in a mental asylum if I didn’t stop my freakish behaviour, did she tell you she didn’t even give me food while others got to eat." Voldemort let out a bitter chuckle. " She justified it by saying I was too abnormal to eat and it's not like I will die if I’ll not eat three times. Devil children don’t die that easily. She had even convinced some doctors to give me electric shocks to treat my abnormal-ness.”

 

Voldemort felt smug satisfaction as he noticed Dumbledore's face losing all colour. His father looked disgusted while his mother had started crying again. Harry’s parents weren't even looking at him. They both looked minutes away from crying too. He did not look at Harry and Death.

 

Dumbledore closed his eyes in mortification. No. He was wrong. Voldemort may have done terrible things but that didn’t make him a saint. He’d had no right to judge Tom Riddle for speaking parseltongue. He was astounded Harry wasn’t angry with him for treating him like a weapon and plotting his demise.

 

“Did you even consider the fact that this is a child being brought up in an orphanage in the time of  war," Dumbledore's shoulders sagged in resignation as he heard his former student.

"That maybe there was a reason why he was so scared of death. Or maybe he wasn’t the Devil himself for speaking parseltongue,” Voldemort whispered in a voice bereft of any emotion. “Did you forget Herpo the Foul could also speak the language of snakes. You labelled me as a monster since the first time you laid eyes on me. ” Tom Riddle's smile this time was full of teeth. “Well,” Voldemort opened his arms wide and gestured to himself, “You have your monster."

 

Dumbledore lowered his head and did not say anything in return. Voldemort didn't care. He wasn't done. One last thing needed to be said.

 

"You judged everyone because of Grindelwald,” Voldemort grinned wryly and Dumbledore flinched, “I read Skeeter's book." He gave Dumbledore a wan smile knowing full well there was more to their relationship than what was covered by the stupid journalist. "No wonder he wanted to die than tell me the truth about the Elder Wand. He really was your friend."

"Everyone can redeem themselves but not Tom Riddle. He’s evil incarnate himself.”

 

Harry looked to his parents then and they understood what he wanted. They nodded softly at him and let him go.

 

“I was born out of Amortentia. I can’t feel-” Voldemort’s breathe hitched as he felt a soft hand on his arm. He hadn’t even realized Harry had moved from his place. He glared at the emerald eyed youth but this time did not pull his hand back.

 

The anger in his eyes though did nothing to deter Harry. The messy, black haired boy just smiled sadly at him.

 

Why ? That was the only question that mattered.

 

Why did Harry care for him so much ? Was it because they were so similar in every aspect as he'd pointed out himself in his ancestor's hideout. Only known Parselmouths to go to Hogwarts, two extraordinarily talented and strong half bloods, orphans raised by filthy muggles who hated their very existence.

 

“Give yourself a chance. Please. You won’t regret it.” Harry said softly. “And, if you really think there is no hope then you can go with Death.”

 

Death looked curiously as Voldemort opened his mouth to say something but didn’t. He pursed his lips and narrowed his eyes at his master. For next few minutes, nothing happened. Voldemort kept on scrutinizing Harry as if he was trying to figure the seventeen year old out in a matter of minutes. Harry wasn’t intimidated, he kept his gaze locked with Voldemort's.

 

Even being who he was, Death couldn’t have guessed what Voldemort did next.

 

He pulled Harry to him and kissed the seventeen year old on the mouth.

 

James, Lily and Dumbledore gasped. Tom’s parents whimpered and Death’s eyes widened in horror as he saw his master being devoured by the dark lord. Tom’s hand were tangled in Harry’s hair, who was flush against the tall man. They could all hear Harry’s moans as Tom Riddle without shame slid his hand down to caress his master’s behind before breaking the kiss and attacking Harry’s throat.

 

 

Voldemort pulled Harry to him and lowered his mouth to the seventeen year old’s. He had never allowed anyone to be so close to him. Everyone was beneath him, not to mention he had least interest in nonsense such as this. He had more ambitious goals in his life.

 

But he knew he didn’t need bloody experience to kiss the daylights out of Potter.

 

He’ll show Potter that he was wrong.

 

Even if they did reincarnate, he very much doubted his parents could be good to him. No way in hell his father would marry his mother willingly. His mother will again trick his dear father. He will again be a bloody orphan. He will again be bitter. The same nonsense will happen again.

 

Voldemort wrenched his mouth from Harry’s neck and smirked viciously at the boy’s dazed state. He felt smug satisfaction bloom in his chest as he saw the bruise forming on Harry’s pale neck. What do you know, Potter did taste good. He should have seduced Potter to his side instead of fighting him, this drama wouldn’t have happened then. And Potter was his equal, he might be the only one worthy enough to be near him.

 

“I know you will lose, Harry.” Harry looked at him with glazed eyes and he felt elated at the fact that he, Lord Voldemort could reduce Harry Potter to this state.  “You can’t change my parents, darling.” Voldemort smirked as he heard others whimper at his term of endearment.

 

“And, I very much doubt I will end up decent if I again went to an orphanage. I will be better than everyone, children will again call me a freak, devil child. I will again lash out.” he turned and grinned evilly at his and Harry’s deathly pale parents. He smirked at his dear transfiguration teacher before continuing. The man had lowered his head at the mention of the orphanage. The man had no right to judge him because he was a parselmouth on the words of that filthy woman.  He’d have liked to see how they would have behaved if fucking doctors had threatened to give him electric shocks if he didn’t stop his freakish behaviour. It was only because of his magic he'd been able to keep them at bay.

 

“You are wrong about plenty of things, Dumbledore.” Death whispered in Albus’s mind which made Dumbledore flinch. “But if you realise what you did was wrong, then that’s all that matters. You made terrible mistakes and you should be made aware of them.” Dumbledore nodded imperceptibly at the entity.

 

“Maybe this time I’ll end up as a serial killer.” Voldemort turned back to Harry and he knew his eyes must have that crazed look in them that scared so many people. “Should be fun, don’t you think so, dear ?”

 

Harry was frozen. Voldemort had kissed him to prove a point. He had snogged him and bitten his neck to prove a bloody point. He had been hoping their first kiss would be awkward and sweet like first kisses were.

 

But no.

 

All he got was a filthy, dirty kiss from the man who is supposed to be his lover for eternity. The wretch even had the audacity to feel his ass in front of everyone.

 

Harry shook himself out of his dazed state, he moved back and narrowed his eyes at Voldemort. Voldemort arched a brow at him but let him go from the cage of his arms.

 

He will make him eat his words. Voldemort will love him. He had heard everything and knew Voldemort could feel. He was angry and bitter. He was upset.

 

He wont be this time. He will be fine.

 

“You  will come to care for me, you will know affection and care. You will lose.” Harry glared at the red eyed man who to his annoyance smirked lasciviously at him.

 

“In your dreams, Potter. The only thing we’ll be doing is fucking. Lots of it.” He sneered at the word. “Fucking being the key word, darling. Not love making...”

 

Voldemort looked Harry up and down and Harry to his horror felt heat rise in his cheeks. He wouldn’t have felt like this if it was the snake man. He wasn’t into bestiality or creepy people.

 

“I enjoyed my first kiss. At least touching you wont repulse me beyond measure. You are very pleasing to the eyes, Harry. I’ll enjoy making your body sing. And, you are my equal after all. You are worthy of Lord Voldemort, only one who is my equal, because I chose you. You've been mine since before birth.”  He licked his lips and Harry averted his eyes. Why was there tingle in his toes, and why did he feel as if he had butterflies in his stomach. He shouldn't feel this right now.

 

“I will enjoy making you scream in another way, darling. Filling you with my essence, having your lovely mouth wrapped around my cock.” Voldemort said seductively which only increased Harry’s blush. 

 

The Dark Lord looked at Harry’s pale skin with a tint of blush caused by his words and the mad glint in his now burgundy eyes intensified. He’d always been charming, granted he had never seduced anyone romantically. As if he cared about nonsense like that. But then again, how difficult could something so plebeian be anyway.

 

“I’ll enjoy marking your body, telling the whole world that you are mine, Potter. Making you swallow my cum as I fuck your pretty mouth. Pity, you’ll just be a possession-”

 

James had put a hand on his ears and closed his eyes. He wasn’t listening. He wasn’t listening to Voldemort’s perverted thoughts about how he will make Harry his. Lily and Merope were looking at the benches as if they were the most interesting things in the world, even though their ears were hurting from hearing-such dirty thoughts.

 

Tom Riddle Sr  wanted to drown in a river and never come up. He really hated intimacy of any kind after his dear wife’s magic.

 

Dumbledore was resolutely looking in the distance even though his ears were ringing from hearing such-lewd thoughts.

 

All the adults agreed on one thing, the Dark Lord was shameless.

 

They could all hear everything and were doing their very best to pretend they couldn’t.

 

Death grinned to himself. Oh. Riddle. You will fall in love with Harry. You’ll never use him for fucking as you so eloquently put it. You will love him more than anything else. Your soul wont be mutilated this time.

 

He smiled in amusement when they both the males turned to him.

 

“Do it,” they said in unison.

 

Voldemort smirked at Harry. “So eager to lose, my love? Or is it the fact you want to feel me inside you that badly. Don’t worry I’ll fill you up nicely, you’ll beg for my cock, boy who lived-” he said mockingly. His eyes came to rest on Harry’s slender waist and hips and he grinned. “We are going to have so much fun, Harry. You, like an idiot, will keep on thinking I’ll love you, while I’ll continue to enjoy fucking you.”

 

“Of course, not dear. You’ll be the one to lose.” Harry said with gritted teeth. For a virgin, Voldemort wasn’t anything like him. His mind was dirty and filthy.

 

Death looked back at the parents who sighed and nodded. They really didn’t want to hear anything anymore. Next second, they disappeared.

 

Dumbledore shook his hands with Death and smiled sadly at Harry before leaving for the faraway train.

 

“I am sorry for what I did to you and Tom, Harry. Forgive me if you can.” Harry tried to say something but Dumbledore shook his head. “You were right, I shouldn't have judged him. Nor should I have sacrificed you to destroy the Horcrux.”

 

Harry nodded imperceptibly, his heart clenching in pain as he heard the apology. It had hurt to be treated like an animal for slaughter. As if it was his duty to die when he had never actually lived.

 

Voldemort snorted from beside Harry. Harry ignored him.

 

“But,” Dumbledore grinned and Harry blinked in confusion. Dumbledore raised his hand to bid him farewell, “I have full faith in you, my boy. You will win, Harry. If anyone can change Tom, it's you. Only you.” Harry’s eyes brightened at the words and he waved back enthusiastically much to Voldemort’s disgust. “Thank you, sir.”

 

“And, you, Tom. I am sorry.” Voldemort resolutely did not look in the old man’s direction. He didn't need the old man's apologies. “If anyone can make you feel, its Harry. And, as you said, he is your equal. So you will always respect him. He does understands you the most."

 

With that Dumbledore vanished in the white fog too.

 

Death looked at the two and quirked a brow in amusement.

 

“I look forward to making you both remember this.”

 

With that the white world dissolved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the next chapter. 
> 
> The basic idea behind this story is that Voldemort doesn't think he can feel, even if he is not conceived with the use of Amortentia. He doesn't think his parents can ever care for him and he doesn't think his personality will differ much even if he is reincarnated. 
> 
> Harry is the only one who understands him the most and the only person who could possibly make him feel. You can say they are meant to be together. If they are born again, they will meet and fall for each other.
> 
>  
> 
> And, uh, I got two comments that basically said Harry was too nice, and one literally said Harry was a rapist like Merope. Now, I don't know why anyone would think that when it's just a light-hearted story. Really though ? Like Merope ? Seriously ? 
> 
> The two comments made me so upset that I couldn't bring myself to update the story last month. I dislike many stories but I simply close the tabs and try to forget about them. I don't go around ranting and saying you have portrayed characters in a horrible way. 
> 
> And Harry being too nice, I don't think so. He did destroy the horcruxes so I don't know why anyone would say he is too nice. He just wants both of them to have chance. And if he believes they will be good together, that's his opinion. Everyone believes they would be good together. So, are they all rapists? I don't think he comes off as obnoxious. 
> 
> Why is it wrong if he is nice? How is that unrealistic ? Is being nice a crime or what? Would it have been better if he was snarky or condescending? Or a flirt ?
> 
> Harry is portrayed in many ways, it depends on the author and story. Sometimes his blood status, parents, gender are also changed. Sometimes he hates mudbloods and enjoys killing. I don't know what the deal was with both the reviewers but they were awfully rude and hurtful in their comments.
> 
> I wonder if they leave similar comments when Harry ends up hating Dumbledore, or when Dumbledore is shown as a power hungry lunatic ? That's a very common trope in Harrymort stories. Because, hey, according to books Harry respects Dumbledore and worships the very ground he walks on. How is it realistic if he is planning the old coot's death or insulting him ?
> 
> And how come Voldemort says this sentence in many fics, "that he doesn't hate muggleborns." Even acknowledges some. 
> 
> Yeah, right. 
> 
> Is that a joke? Tom Riddle despises mudbloods, he loathes them; to him they are trash. How is that realistic ?


	4. Chapter 4

 

Ron, Hermione and their allies rounded up the Death Eaters who had fled after Voldemort and Harry had died in the forbidden forest. None of the death eaters had been able to move Voldemort’s body, so they had left him there and ran for their lives.

 

Hagrid had carried both Voldemort and Harry’s body back to the castle.

 

Ron and Hermione grieved for their best friend the most. Their victory felt hollow, it didn’t feel like they had won at all. But the two hardened themselves and did their job.

 

When Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy surrendered to the aurors, both Ron and Hermione gave testimony to save their son, Draco when it was revealed he was a death eater too. The two told the wizengamot that he had not sold them to the dark lord.

 

 

Lucius and Narcissa were sentenced to fifty years in Azkaban because of what they told the ministry. They had given up every hideout and plan of the dark side and that was the only reason they weren’t given life long sentences like rest of the inner circle of Voldemort.

 

 

In next six months, all dark side members were captured and left to the tender mercies of dementors. Ron, Hermione and Neville had personally witnessed Bellatrix’s demise for what she had done to Harry’s godfather, Neville’s parents and Hermione. Neville had cut off Bellatrix’s hands and the three of them had watched impassively when the dementors had sucked out her, Greyback, Scabior and the Carrow twins' souls.

 

 

Dementors had come back to light side after Voldemort was dead. The only person who could understand them and had promised to give them free reign was gone. They didn’t want to be picky now. They had to accept their place in the new world or be driven into the darkest corner of the wizarding world. At least as guards, they got to feast on the prisoners in small amounts.

 

 

The children whose parents weren’t death eaters but had still sided with the dark side were given a choice to start over. They all did.

 

 

Ron and Hermione buried Harry at Hogwarts. It was a grand affair and all cried for the boy who had again sacrificed his life to defeat Voldemort. Kreacher and Dobby had kept on sobbing and Ron and Hermione had taken them away after a few minutes; afraid the elves might just die from grief.

 

* * *

 

 

Minerva McGonagall was shocked when Ron asked her to bury Voldemort on Hogwarts grounds too.

 

 

“Mr. Weasley, do you know what you are asking of me?” the old witch didn’t know what to think. The man had caused so much death and destruction, killed mercilessly for no reason. Why would Ron ask this of her?

 

Ron smiled wryly as he answered his transfiguration teacher. “Yes, professor, I know. Harry would have done the same.” He looked at the sky and let the tears fall from his eyes. Beside him Hermione started sobbing again. Hagrid, Neville, Luna, Fred and George closed their eyes as they heard Ron. They knew Ron was right.

 

 

“Harry would have forgiven him, professor. He’d told me long ago that this school was the only place Voldemort thought of as home.”

 

 

“He’s right, headmistress,” Slughorn hiccuped. “Riddle loved this school.”

 

 

Minerva nodded tiredly as she heard their explanation. She, Horace, Flitwick and Sprout buried Voldemort on the grounds as well. Horace had known the dark lord during his student years and Minerva thought it best if he were the one to do it.

 

 

Horace Slughorn let some tears slip for his brilliant student who had turned into a snake hybrid, hell bent on destroying everything and everyone.

 

 

“Mr. Weasley was right, Minerva. Tom loved Hogwarts, it was the only place he thought of as his home.”

 

 

Minerva, Flitwick, Sprout and Hagrid didn’t say anything. Maybe it really was true. The four tried very hard not to think about the fact that Harry was the same.

 

* * *

 

 

Ron buried his face in his hands and started crying without inhibition as soon as he was alone. Harry was dead, his best friend was dead. He would never see Harry again.

He had tried to control himself during the funeral but now.

 

Ron felt two hands land on his shoulder and dazedly looked up. He wasn’t surprised to see Hermione there, tears running down her cheeks. But Draco?

 

“Come on, Weasley,” Draco smiled sadly. “Potter wouldn’t want you to be so sad.” He sat down beside Ron and didn’t let go of his hold on Ron’s shoulder. “He would want you to be happy.”

 

 

Ron closed his eyes as Hermione leaned into him. “We have to believe he–” Hermione’s voice broke. “He is at a better place now, Ron.”

 

Ron knew they were right. He knew what they were trying to say, he could hear them perfectly well.

 

Then why did he feel as if something was eating him up from the inside.

 

“I hurt him.”

 

Draco started and looked at Hermione for explanation who shook her head. She didn’t know what Ron was talking about.

 

“Ron,” Hermione looked questioningly at Ron who had clenched his hands into fists. “No, Hermione. I said all those hurtful things to him during the tournament. I – I –” Ron remembered the pain and resignation in Harry’s eyes when he accused him of cheating. How could he say that to Harry?

 

 

Hermione flinched as she remembered not taking any one side’s and even shouting at Harry that she was not an owl. Harry had looked ready to cry then but had only turned and walked away with shaky footsteps. She remembered trying to stop Harry from talking to Sirius, knowing full well how much the man had meant to him. Why had she done it? She had kept on berating Sirius for no apparent reason other than that he mattered to Harry maybe more than her and Ron.

 

 

“Well, then. In that case, my crimes are the worst.” Ron and Hermione turned tear filled eyes to Draco who just gave them a bitter smile. “I hurt all of you with my callous words and actions because he refused to be my friend.  I humiliated him most by your logic. Then why am I here and not in Azkaban?”

 

 

The three didn’t say anything after that. They continued to look at the blue sky in front of them.

 

“We need to be better.”

 

Hermione and Ron turned to Draco who was looking at the wall in front of him with resolve in his eyes. “I mean we should try to be better than what we were.” He whispered the next words. “That’s all we can do.”

 

Ron and Hermione’s eyes widened at Draco’s words. The blonde saw their bewildered expressions and let a small smile grace his features.

 

Hermione grasped Ron’s hand in hers and was relieved when Ron laid his other hand on top of hers. Malfoy was right. That is all they could do. Be better.

 

 

 

Fifty five years had passed since then. The wizarding world was at peace.

 

 

* * *

 

Draco didn’t want to believe what he was seeing. He really didn’t want to believe what he was seeing.

 

But he could not deny what his eyes were telling him.

 

A young man in his early twenties who looked just like Potter was sitting in another man’s lap. A very handsome man’s lap who looked about Potter’s age. The tall guy had short, dark wavy hair which ended in curls just below his ears, ivory skin, sharp, aristocratic nose, high cheekbones and cupid bow shaped lips. He was beauty personified.

 

The two sometimes kissed each other, sometimes fed macarons to one another. They grinned stupidly at each other, then went back to kissing each other, repeating the same cycle all over again.

 

 

Even a blind person could tell the two men loved each other.

 

 

Draco had been observing them for days and he had never thought Potter could make those kind of faces. He looked good, he had never seen Harry this happy at school.

 

Or maybe his boyfriend was just that good at kissing. Potter had always been good looking, but now he looked ten times more alluring. He was practically glowing and Draco was sure the reason for Potter’s happiness was his boyfriend. He could make out Potter was always breathless whenever the man snogged him. The man in question always looked smug and satisfied with himself.  But Draco had seen there was something very soft in the tall man’s gaze when he looked at Harry.

 

Draco looked at the cafe he was sitting in and smiled. He’d been coming to this part of muggle London for a while now, six months to be exact. The coffee here was really good. Draco had thanked Theodore profusely for telling him about this café.

 

 

That day, Draco decided to follow the two males. If it really was Potter reborn, at least he could tell Ron and Hermione their best friend was at peace. Ron, Hermione and he had struck up an odd friendship after they two had saved him. They were nice. Sometimes, Theodore also joined them. Astoria really liked talking to Fred, George and Ron. They had clicked immediately. Yes, he will find out the truth then tell the two.

 

 

The two had no shame. That’s the first thing Draco learned.

 

 

Harry lookalike and his devastatingly handsome boyfriend had no decency whatsoever. They groped each other on the streets, kissed each other whenever they felt like and made out heavily wherever they wished.

 

He wondered why muggles weren’t upset at the blatant public indecency. Some just shook their heads fondly at him while some awwed at the two beautiful men. Some had even looked at the two with envy.

 

But no one said anything.

 

He had been following them under a strong disillusionment charm for twenty minutes when he stopped dead in his tracks.

 

 

He did not hear that name. It can’t be…

 

This was too much of a coincidence.

 

 

“Come on, Potter. One last kiss,” Tom lowered his mouth to his boyfriend’s neck. He couldn’t get enough of Harry. There was nothing in this world more beautiful than making love to Harry, touching Harry, just loving his fiancé.

 

 

“Tom– don’t. We have to get to your parents place soon.” Harry still tilted his head to the side to give Tom better access to his neck. He was weak when it came to his boyfriend of five years and soon to be husband. He sighed as he felt his talented fiancé’s tongue on his neck. Tom’s touch never failed to make him weak in the knees.

 

 

“Nonsense, love. They won’t get angry at you. They love you very much.”

 

 

Harry smiled fondly as he heard that. That was true, Tom’s parents loved him a lot, just like his parents showered Tom with affection.

 

Tom only let go after he had properly ravished Harry’s neck. Harry was looking at with a dazed look in his eyes. “You are a very persuasive man, Riddle.”

 

 

Tom smirked and pecked Harry’s nose. “You’ll be Harry Riddle in a few months too. Think of something different.”

 

 

The two started walking back to their condo, Tom Riddle’s arms around Harry’s waist who was leaning into Tom.

 

 

Draco was still standing at the same spot under the charm, frozen by an invisible force. He vaguely thought he could always follow the two the next day. The two came to that café every day without fail.

 

 

“It can’t be Harry and the Dark Lord…”

 

 

In his heart, Draco knew he was right. No one knew what the Dark Lord had looked like when he was young. But that name, Tom Riddle-

 

 

Yes, it was a common name but something was telling him they were Harry Potter and Tom Riddle/Voldemort reincarnated. With the same names. Potter and Riddle were very common muggle surnames, that was the reason Potters hadn’t been added in pureblood directory.  Harry and Tom were very common names too.

 

Nott had told him his ancestor was a pathetic, bigoted bitch who’d thought the Potters might have some muggles in their family because of their name and had thus not added them.

 

Harry Potter and Tom Riddle, two wizards who were anything but common.

 

And, Draco knew all about that bloody diary the dark lord had given to his father for safekeeping. When he was marked as a death eater, his mother had told him the diary had the name Tom Marvolo Riddle stamped on its back cover. That diary had been the reason his father had been crucioed to within an inch of his life. Voldemort had even kept his father in his own dungeon for a month, some days even without food or water. Sometimes his mother also joined him. That’s how angry the man had been with his father.

 

 

Ron and Hermione had told him they’d searched for Tom Riddle in old school records when Harry had found the man's diary in Moaning Myrtle’s bathroom.

 

 

Draco resolved to get to the bottom of this mystery. He had to know if his suspicions were true.

 

* * *

 

 

Draco discreetly followed the happy couple a week later and was immensely relieved when he saw them leaving their house again after half an hour.  Draco heard Harry lookalike saying they needed to get to Harry’s godfather house quickly, they were already late as it was.

 

“This is my lucky day,” Draco mumbled to himself and entered the elusive apartment.

 

Draco gave the inside of their condo a once over. The two were pretty well off by the looks of it.

 

Draco felt a cold shiver run down his spine as he saw the photographs adorning the walls. He was right after all.

 

 

“I don’t know if I should be smug or afraid that I am right.”

 

 

First were pictures of Harry with two people who looked eerily like James and Lily Potter. Then, there were some with Sirius Black, Remus Lupin and his own godfather Severus Snape.

 

 

Draco had no idea why Snape was in these pictures, usually with Harry’s mother or Harry. Draco noticed how in some group photos, Severus, James and Sirius were openly scowling at each other. 

 

Draco took particular note of Harry’s expression in all the pictures, Harry was happy in all of them.

 

Then came the pictures with Tom Riddle. The man had most pictures with Harry and from the looks of it, the two seemed very fond of travelling. And if Harry had been happy with his parents and uncles, it was nothing compared to how he looked with Tom. He looked radiant in his photographs with Tom Riddle. His face was shining with indescribable joy. And what was even more surprising, was that the same elation was there on Tom Riddle’s face.

 

Other photographs of the man named Tom Riddle were with a man who looked very similar to the supposed dark lord and a woman who was–well, she was just not good. She just was. She was – she was very plain.

 

 

But the three looked content in the photos. Even the woman looked happy.

 

 

Then, there were the photographs of the two’s engagement, which were a lot. Harry and Tom were smiling gently at each other in most of them. Draco could clearly see how much they cared for each other. Their love for each other was clearly visible in the still photos just as it was in reality.

 

That really struck a cord inside him.

 

 

Harry and Tom were happy. They were really really happy. Their families were happy, they all seemed to be leading a peaceful life here in non magic world.

 

 

“Should I really tell Ron and Hermione?” he looked at the photographs and faltered. “Harry is happy with this man. What right do I have to take his happiness from him? What proof do I even have they are Voldemort and Harry?

 

 

In the end, Draco didn’t tell his two friends anything. He decided to wait. If he will tell them anything, it will be under an unbreakable vow.

 

 

If the two were Harry Potter and Tom Marvolo Riddle, they deserved this more than anyone else.

 

 

“I am happy for you, Harry. You too my lord. It seems you aren’t insane in this life. ”

 

 

He grinned to himself and apparated out of the condo. He took out his two way mirror to talk to his son and wife. Scorpius, Astoria, and Theodore had gone on a vacation with Fred, George and Angelina. He wondered where they were now. His son and wife had refused to tell him where they were with the Weasley twins and their wife.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do you think Harry and Tom knew Draco was following them ? If you think so, you are absolutely right 😂
> 
> I hope the chapter was a good read !


	5. Chapter 5

 

Draco’s eyes widened as he saw the photograph room. It seemed Harry and Tom had gotten married in the two months he was away.  The two looked very handsome in their tuxedos and Draco could tell from the pictures that their wedding had been a very lavish affair. 

 

His eyes softened as he noticed Harry and Tom’s expressions in the photographs.

 

Seeing them grin so broadly, so happy with each other brought a smile to his face too. The photographs adorning the walls maybe still but one could still see the joy and happiness etched on the faces of the people in the frames.

 

Draco turned to the other photographs and his eyes crinkled in amusement when he saw James and Lily Potter.  Harry’s parents were crying tears of joy in one frame, so was his godfather, Sirius. Severus and Lily Potter were looking proudly at Harry in one as Remus kissed his forehead.

 

Draco laughed when he saw Tom’s mother wiping her cheeks in one photo while his father was grinning fondly at his son and son in law.

 

It was clear as daylight how happy they all were for their children.

 

 

“Well— I guess, I can tell Ron and Hermione everything now.”

 

Draco gave one last glance to the room and apparated from the apartment. He wouldn’t be coming back here again.

 

* * *

 

 

That evening Draco asked Ron and Hermione to come with him to his hotel room. The two Weasleys were surprised by Draco’s request but agreed to go with him nonetheless. Draco knew why they were shocked, he wasn’t this secretive usually, he was bad at keeping secrets.

 

 

Ron and Hermione shared a glance when they heard Draco’s request. This was very unusual, Draco asking them to vow on their magic. Whatever Draco wanted to tell them must be really important for him to ask such a thing of them.

 

 

Ron and Hermione made the vow, promising never to tell anyone about what Draco will tell them, never to intervene between the two he will talk about, never to approach them on their own or contact them in anyway.

 

 

“Alright, Malfoy. What’s this about?” Ron asked with a grin. “You really did your homework with this. You haven’t left any loophole.”

 

Hermione looked curiously at Draco, wondering what could have happened to make the man so—cautious. “What happened, Draco? This isn’t like you—”

 

Draco sighed and looked the two in the eyes. Of course he was agitated, the whole situation was so surreal, how could he not be cautious?  

 

“Do you believe in reincarnation?”

 

Ron furrowed his brows in confusion while Hermione shook her head.  “Not really. But after living with Luna, I have tried to broaden my mind. It may or may not happen,” Hermione said casually.

 

 

Ron smiled as he answered his friend. “I believe it. It’s very much possible.”

 

 

Draco took a deep breath and told the two everything.

 

 

Draco felt his tense shoulders relax as Ron’s eyes widened in shock at his words while Hermione covered her mouth with her hands, unable to believe what she had just heard.

 

 

“Well–” Ron said after a while. “I wouldn’t be surprised if they are Harry and Voldemort,” he glanced at his wife and finally grinned, his blue eyes shining with indescribable joy. “It’s nice if that’s really the case.”

 

 

Hermione nodded at her husband’s words, a small smile coming onto her face as well. She was glad for her friend. “Yes. If they are really Harry and Voldemort, then that’s a very good thing.”

 

 

“Harry understood Tom Riddle the most.” Ron said in an amused tone. “It would make sense if they are lovers.”

 

 

Draco sighed as he heard his friends. It felt good to share this with them.  “I think so too.”

 

 

The three then opened a bottle of firewhisky and drank till midnight, reminiscing about their school days.

 

* * *

 

 

Next day, Draco took Hermione and Ron with him to the café which Harry and Tom still came to without fail. 

 

This time Harry was drinking his tea, circling something on a paper in front of him while Tom was working on his laptop beside him.

 

Draco grinned in amusement as he noticed Ron and Hermione’s expressions. The two’s mouth had opened in shock when they had seen their former best friend kissing a very beautiful, dark haired man’s cheek.

 

 

Ron could not believe what he was seeing. Harry had told him that Tom Riddle’s beauty had been ethereal. But to actually see it—

 

 

“Bloody hell! Is that really Riddle?” Ron asked with wide eyes. The man was just too beautiful. Hearing it from his best friend was one thing but to actually see it with his own eyes was entirely different. There was literally no resemblance between him and the snake man.

 

 

Draco nodded and Hermione smacked Ron on the head when he continued to look at Harry and Tom with wide eyes, mouth open. “Close your mouth, Ron,” she said fondly. She glanced in Harry’s direction and grinned when she saw Harry whispering something in Tom Riddle’s ear. “I am really happy for Harry.” It was nice to see Harry so carefree.

 

 

The three sat at the table which would give them the best view of their friend and his husband while ordering tea and coffee for themselves.

 

 

 

“So, it’s them, right?” Draco asked eagerly to the two. He knew he was right but he wanted some kind of confirmation from them as well.

 

Ron nodded tiredly, too shocked to even form a sentence. Even eating wasn't helping hm right now ( the coffee and cakes were delicious though). It was his former best friend, Harry Potter and Tom/Voldemort alright.

 

“Yes, it’s them,” Hermione answered Malfoy in Ron’s stead. It had to be Harry and Voldemort, there was no other explanation.

 

 

“And you are right, Malfoy. We shouldn’t approach them.” She looked at Ron who let out a sigh and gave her a tired smile. She knew her husband was thinking the same. They had no right to ruin Harry’s life with Tom.

 

 

“That part of their life is over.” Ron smiled sadly as he continued. “Harry always hated spotlight and people gawking at him.” He glanced at the table where Harry and Tom had been sitting and grinned. “It’s nice to know, though, that Harry is happy with Riddle. He has everything now, his parents, Sirius and Tom Riddle, the man he loves.” He chuckled. “Who loves Harry very much too by the looks of it.”

 

Draco nodded and smiled when Hermione kissed Ron’s cheek.

 

The three ended up staying at the café for another two hours. Ron was enamoured with the cakes the establishment served and had demanded Hermione and Draco to stay there with him for another round of drinks and pastries.  Hermione and Draco didn’t need much persuading and gladly stayed there to enjoy the coffee and cakes. 

 

* * *

 

“So, do you want to meet your friends and Malfoy?” Tom asked his husband who was humming while preparing chocolate truffles.

 

 

Tom felt his cock harden in his boxers as he continued to look at his gorgeous love. Harry didn’t even have to do anything to make him feel like this, he just had to stand there in his clothes and Tom would become hard within minutes.

 

God! He was insatiable, they’d done it just two hours ago.

 

 

Tom didn’t think he should be blamed for having such thoughts, though. Something inside him always snapped when he saw Harry wearing his clothes. Harry was gorgeous and he looked good in everything. But he looked best when he was wearing Tom’s clothes or when they were in bed, naked, their limbs tangled together.

 

He had every right to ogle his husband’s beauty. He had the only right.

 

 

Tom’s eyes roved over his husband’s body and his hands clenched into fists as his cock throbbed in its confines. God, he should be commended for not even palming his erection through his trousers.

 

There was a reason he was showing such restraint.

 

One, he was in the kitchen.

 

Second, Harry didn’t like it when he distracted him from his cooking. His love had weird rules in the house, like no sex in the balcony, no being a pervert when he was cooking.  His husband was a spoilsport. ( It's not like anyone could even seen them even if they did it outside.)

 

 

Harry looked so good, so fucking sexy in his shirt and boxers, it was no wonder he felt like this. Why couldn’t Harry understand Tom needed to touch himself? If Tom couldn’t touch Harry, he had make do with his hand.

 

 

Tom tried to distract himself from his thoughts of fucking Harry and a truly evil grin came on his face when he spotted the bruise on the back of Harry’s thigh.

 

 

Smug satisfaction ran through the former Dark Lord as he saw the red marks decorating his husband’s slender legs and thighs, the marks he’d put on that delicious skin just a few hours ago.

 

The marks which always drew pretty moans from Harry’s mouth.

 

Tom suppressed a groan and his eyes fluttered shut as he imagined making love to Harry. His cock surrounded by that familiar warm, tight heat; Harry’s pupils blown wide in lust, his lips parted in a silent cry, those lovely legs wrapped around his waist as he pounded into him with enough force to make their bed rattle.

 

 

Tom just couldn’t get enough of Harry. It didn’t matter how many times they made love, Tom knew he would always want more.

 

The way Harry’s breathe hitched whenever he kissed him, the way he tightened around his cock and milked him for all he was worth, the way those emerald eyes lit up in joy whenever he came home late. (Harry was a kindergarten teacher, but he was a school teacher. Harry always came home early )

 

He liked making love to Harry as much as he enjoyed fucking him into the mattress. Tom knew Harry secretly loved it when he took him hard. His lovely Harry was just too shy to actually say it out loud.

 

Harry sometimes even moaned his previous name when he fucked him too hard. Hearing that name only served to make Tom hornier.

 

 

To hear that name from his husband’s mouth in throes of passion never failed to awaken something feral in him. It proved how much they both cared for each other.

 

 

Harry had accepted Voldemort. People were foolish to think that he and Voldemort were different. Tom Marvolo Riddle was Voldemort, just like Voldemort was Tom Riddle. He’d given himself the bloody name for God’s sake! How could they be different?

 

Tom opened his eyes and grinned as he recalled what he’d said to Harry in that place between worlds.

 

 

_“I enjoyed my first kiss. At least touching you wont repulse me beyond measure. You are very pleasing to the eyes, Harry. I’ll enjoy making your body sing. And, you are my equal after all. You are worthy of Lord Voldemort, only one who is my equal, because I chose you. You've been mine since before birth.”  
_

_“I will enjoy making you scream in another way, darling. Filling you with my essence, having your lovely mouth wrapped around my cock.” Voldemort said seductively which only increased Harry’s blush._

 

He had kept his promise.

 

He does make Harry’s body sing and he enjoys fucking Harry very much.

 

 

The thing was, their fucking is never fucking, it's love making. It’s always been that and it always will be that. He isn’t capable of doing anything else to Harry. He loves Harry, just as much the Master of Death loves him.

 

 

Warmth filled his heart at the thought.

 

 

Tom ran a hand through his hair and smiled softly, his gaze fixed on the blue sky visible outside the window. Harry was his everything. His eternal lover and husband. 

 

The brave boy who had walked to his death in the forest, who had grasped his arm and given him a chance to actually live a happy life.

Harry was his equal and the only one worthy enough to be with him.

 

 

Tom knew he should have been clever, he should’ve never bet against Harry, Death and Dumbledore.

 

 

In the end, he did ended up losing the bet but won something far greater.

 

“Tom?”

 

Tom broke out of his musings as he heard Harry’s soft voice. He turned to look at his husband who was still standing with his back to him.

 

Harry stopped humming and reluctantly turned to answer his husband's question.

 

“Do you think really think we should? We remember everything and we can do magic.” Harry looked at the mixture of fresh cream and chocolate in his hand and scrunched his nose before placing the bowl back on the counter.

 

Voldemort suppressed a groan, Harry was too sweet and adorable for his own good.

 

 

“Do we really want to go back to that life?” Harry asked Tom softly, his eyes showing his reluctance. “I don’t want to. That world had given me nothing but grief and pain.”

 

Voldemort sighed before rising from his chair and apparating right in front of Harry. 

 

 

Harry yelped when Tom suddenly appeared in front of him and gathered him in his arms, Harry's arms automatically looped around Tom's neck.

 

Tom dropped a kiss on Harry’s forehead and his eyes softened when Harry let out a pleased sound.

 

* * *

 

 

Tom carefully laid Harry down on the bed then slid in beside him. He wasn’t surprised to see Harry frowning at nothing as he looked out of the window. Their apartment was good, something both Harry and his parents were proud of. After all, it’d been their engagement present to them.

 

 

Tom knew the reason for Harry’s frown. His darling husband did not like the Wizarding World and frankly, neither did he. But Tom also knew Harry did like his friends a lot, he knew that even if Harry will not say anything. Harry liked the Weasley boy and his know it all wife, god knows why. Malfoy had turned out okay too, though, that hadn’t been a very big surprise to him. Draco was never meant to be a death eater, the stupid blonde liked to pretend, but he wasn’t a murderer or someone who took pleasure when others were tortured.

 

 

“As if I would want to go back.” Voldemort’s voice drew Harry out of his thoughts. He looked at his husband and wasn’t surprised to see an amused smirk on his lovely face.

“What?” Harry asked Tom who snorted and shook his head at Harry’s cluelessness.

 

 

“I asked you if you want to talk to Weasley, Weasley and Malfoy brat,” Voldemort laughed as he continued. “I never said I wanted to go back. I have everything here, darling.” Voldemort cupped Harry’s face and looked at Harry with smoldering eyes which made Harry whimper. Harry's eyes fluttered shut as he felt Tom’s long, beautiful fingers stroke his cheek.

 

 

“They were your friends, love. They mean nothing to me.” Tom said softly as Harry opened his eyes. “I just wanted to know if you’d like to talk to them. I am happy with you, Harry. That world is dead to me. I have you, your love and affection. I don’t need anything else." Tom felt his heart fill with happiness as Harry's eyes brightened at his confession. "I have my magic, we are bound for eternity, Harry. We’ll be always be together. I don’t need anything else.” Voldemort smiled gently at the love of his eternal life. Harry Potter was his, just like he was Harry’s.

 

 

Harry felt tears slide down his cheeks as he heard Tom and closed his eyes when Tom drew him to his chest. He loved Tom so much, he didn’t care about anything. He knew he was right. He knew it. They are always meant to be with each other. 

 

* * *

 

 

Harry and Tom had remembered everything after they’d gotten engaged. Death had paid them a visit a day after their engagement.

 

 

Tom had face palmed much to the delight of Death after he’d gotten his memories back. Harry, on the other hand had just smiled happily and Tom had taken one look at Harry’s face and had admitted defeat.

 

_“Only you, Harry Potter. You are the only one for me.” Tom said with a gentle smile to his fiancé. You are the only one capable of making me feel these tender feelings._

 

_Harry’s eyes softened and he pulled Tom in for a kiss. “We are each other’s Tom. Forever.”_

 

_Tom smiled into the kiss. “Yes, Harry, forever.”_

 

 

_Death smiled fondly as he looked at his master and his bonded. In a way, Voldemort did get his wish after all. He and Harry were each other’s until the end of time, they were both immortal. Even if they will die, they’ll be reborn again with their first lives memories and magic._

 

_“It was my Victory after all.” Voldemort said smugly, much to Death’s amusement and Harry’s resignation. “I have Harry’s love for eternity, I have my magic and parents, and I am happy."  He sneered. "Stupid mudbloods and muggles aren’t my concern anymore. And, purebloods can go to hell too. I wonder what that stupid old man thinks now?”_

 

 

_Harry leaned into his fiancé and sighed. He really didn’t want to think about the wizarding world. “I am sure Dumbledore is very happy that you love me, Tom. He fucked up a lot where you and I were concerned but he wasn’t a bad person.”_

 

 

_Voldemort chose to ignore the very true statement about his transfiguration teacher and started asking Death where exactly did the train take the souls who ended up in that dreadful place._

 

 

_Death grinned mischievously before sitting down and telling the two small details about the place between worlds. He couldn’t tell them everything after all, even if Harry was the owner of the three Hallows._

 

_The entity glanced at his master and his eyes softened. The boy was like a little brother to him, he was glad Harry and Tom were together._

 

_Harry’s pure heart had literally broken the chains around the greatest dark lord the magical world will ever see._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Italics : Flashback
> 
> In next chapter, we'll see how Tom and Harry got together.
> 
> Thanks for reading !


	6. Beginning of our Eternity

 

Four year old Harry Potter sat down on the only empty seat in the class without hesitation. It was his first day at school and he hoped every day would be filled with fun stuff. He glanced at the boy sitting beside him and felt warm all of a sudden as he got a good look at the boy. He was very beautiful, like those beautiful kids who come on TV commercials.

 

“Hello! I am new here.” Harry introduced himself to the boy and his eyes widened in awe as he got a good look at the boy’s eyes, they were a peculiar shade of grey, almost silver. His class mate was very pretty.

 

Tom gave the boy beside him a once over and knew the new boy was a lost cause. He seemed too happy and looked like an angel who thought everyone was nice and good in the world.

 

A dreamer.

 

An idiot.

 

It seemed the naive fool didn’t even understand why Tom was sitting alone. There was a very good reason for his isolation.

 

Each and every kid in the class bored Tom with their tripe, their childish ramblings. Their incessant babbling only served to give Tom a headache. When it became too much for him, he ran to the gardens where he could be at peace. He felt calm when he was lying under the shade of trees with cool breeze blowing around him.

 

It seemed Harry had not gotten the memo that Tom was a proud git who sneered and thought himself above the puny humans.

 

“Hello to you too. My name is Tom Riddle. What’s yours?” Tom asked politely. He wasn’t deliberately mean to others, it was just— he didn’t like people all that much. He wasn’t even close to his grandparents from either side of his family. He just liked his mother and father. His parents were wonderful and loved him very much.

 

Tom liked spending time with his father, reading a book by his side as his father worked on his laptop. Sometimes, he also joined his mother in the kitchen and garden when she was preparing dinner or tending to the gardens with their gardener.

 

Harry gave Tom a blinding smile and Tom felt funny for some odd reason. Why was he feeling as if everything was alright in the world just because of that smile? He wanted this green eyed, messy-black haired boy to always smile at him. He wanted him by his side.

 

“My name is Harry Potter. Let’s be friends.” Harry declared with a sunny smile.

 

Tom was too bewildered to do anything but nod at the short boy. In spite of his new found feelings for the angel like boy, he knew sooner or later Harry will leave him alone as well. He might as well enjoy this while it lasts. No point in getting attached.

 

 

_15 years old_

 

“Hey, Tom. Want to come home with me?” Tom arched a brow as if to say last time Harry had invited him, both he and Harry had gotten food poisoning because of Harry’s mother disastrous cooking.

 

Harry, who’d known Tom for a long time realized what the taller boy meant by that look, and shook his head hurriedly in denial. “No! No! Don’t worry.” Harry raised in his hands in a sign of surrender, “Remus barred mama from entering the kitchen. Dad said he is making dinner with Sirius today. Apparently, mama only knows how to make correct chemical compositions with Uncle Severus.” Harry finished with a sheepish grin.

 

Tom looked amused as he saw Harry averting his gaze and scratching his cheek in apparent embarrassment. Tom wondered if Harry knew what he did to him. Harry’s mere presence was enough to make him feel calm, content; happy.  Whenever he was with Harry, he felt as if he didn’t need anything else in the world. Harry was all he wanted and needed.

 

Harry felt his cheeks heaten when he saw the amused grin on his best friend’s face.  Tom was too handsome and when he was amused, he looked even more gorgeous.

 

It wasn’t fair! Why was Tom so beautiful? Harry had a hard time concentrating on anything else when Tom smiled at him.

 

“Of course I will come, Harry.” Harry blinked as Tom’s melodious voice broke through his thoughts.

 

Tom grinned fondly at Harry’s adorable expression. “Just remember, you have to stay at my place this weekend. Mother and father miss talking to you, they like you a lot; especially my dad.”

 

Warmth enveloped Tom as Harry’s eyes widened in delight at the mention of his mother and father. It never failed to surprise him how much his parents adored Harry. He was always surprised by their affection for his best friend/love.

 

Sometimes Tom thought his father wanted him and Harry to get married so Harry would officially become his son too. His mother and father cared for Harry a lot, something which had surprised Tom when he’d first seen his father and mother ruffling Harry’s hair or kissing his cheek. His father was usually very cold to everyone, which was completely understandable, given how people acted around him. People threw themselves at him without shame, something which  made his father very uncomfortable.

 

Tom knew his father was very beautiful, he was a very handsome man. That didn’t mean people should make him uncomfortable by propositioning him. It was surprising, though that the same didn’t happen to him, he looked just like his father. No one had the guts to proposition him or flirt with him. It was like people knew instinctively they will be humiliated beyond measure if they even thought of saying anything vulgar to him.

 

Tom knew his father’s glare was nothing in comparison to his.

 

His mother on the other hand was too meek, and people usually sneered at her because she was well, pretty plain looking.  Tom knew his parents’ marriage had been arranged, he knew his father did not love his mother. But he treated her with respect and cared for her as a friend. That was enough for his mother.

 

“Of course I will, Tom! I love talking to your parents.”

 

Tom came out of his musings as he heard Harry’s lovely voice. He laughed as he saw the elation on Harry’s face. Harry cared for his parents a lot, just like he cared for his own family.

 

Harry and he will have to divide the time between their families when they’ll get married.  Tom knew neither his nor Harry’s parents will let them live by themselves for whole year.

 

 

_17 years old_

 

“You are giving me roses again today? Harry asked with wide eyes and a big grin on his face. Tom was the best and he loved him very much. His chest filled with happiness whenever Tom gave him flowers and laid a chaste kiss on his cheek.

 

Harry wondered why he was so hesitant to tell Tom about his feelings. Why couldn’t he muster the courage to tell Tom that he loved him with every fiber of his being, that he cared for Tom so much that sometimes he felt scared of his own feelings for the taller male?

Why couldn’t he just say to Tom that he wanted to date him and marry him one day.

 

Harry knew he and Tom were meant to be together, that wasn’t even up for debate. It was just— he didn’t want Tom to sneer at him.

 

 

Tom had always been gentle and caring towards him since they were children. His love was very playful and always answered his pranks with one of his own devious ones. Tom was very good at pranking people, Harry knew Tom could even give his father and godfather a run for their money.

 

But Harry had also seen Tom’s disgust when people confessed to each other in school or in restaurants. Harry knew in his heart Tom loved him like he loved him but he was too afraid to confess.

 

Tom didn’t care for people in general, Harry knew that very well. Tom just liked him. Tom was very polite and respectful to his family whenever he visited or stayed over. Otherwise, Tom couldn’t care less. In Tom’s world, they didn’t exist. To Tom, only he mattered.

 

“Of course, I am.” Harry blinked and Tom’s lips curved up in amusement. Honestly, why was Harry was so sweet? “You deserve to have roses every day.”

 

Harry blushed and lowered his head.

 

Tom resisted the urge to stroke Harry’s cheek, to kiss that lovely blush adorning the cheeks of his love. There will be time for that later, a lot of time. He’ll savour every touch, every kiss between them. They have their whole lives for that.

 

Tom knew very well why Harry was so surprised by his actions. He knew how he was, he knew his personality. He may be arrogant and rough with everyone but Harry was different, Harry was his. Harry was his love of life. He can never be mean or angry at Harry, that was out of the realm of possibility. He’ll hurt someone if they even suggest an abominable thing like that.

 

Tom smiled softly as Harry brought the roses to his nose and inhaled their sweet scent. The look in his love’s eyes was the reason why he gave Harry flowers every day.

 

Harry looked so content and happy with the flowers, and seeing that expression on Harry’s face filled Tom’s chest with love and warmth. A feeling like no other took over his heart whenever he saw Harry smiling because of him. He couldn’t help but feel incredibly proud of the fact that he was bringing Harry happiness. It will always be him.

Harry was his and will always be his.

 

There was another reason he had been giving flowers to Harry for past two weeks. He was going to woo his future boyfriend properly. With roses, chocolates, dinners, dates; everything. 

 

Then, once they had crossed the age of twenty, he’ll propose to his darling Harry and Harry and he will get married.  Harry Potter will become Harry Potter Riddle. Yes, Tom could envision that happening after three years.

 

Tom smirked inwardly at the thought. He couldn’t wait to see James Potter and his idiotic friends faces when that happens. He had a feeling James, Sirius and Remus had a bad case of father complex for Harry.

 

Tom knew Harry was afraid of his rejection and instances like these sometimes made him question Harry’s state of mind. He couldn’t comprehend how Harry could ever doubt his love for him. His own freaking family knew. Hell, even that sneering uncle of Harry’s, Snape or something knew. How could Harry not know? 

 

Harry smiled softly as he again looked at the beautiful flowers. “Thank you, Tom.”

 

Tom grinned mischievously and leaned down and pecked Harry’s cheek, making Harry male flush in embarrassment. Tom chuckled and went to the staff room to turn in his assignments.

 

 

“Oh God! Just get married already. It’s painful to watch you two.”

 

Harry was sure his ears turned red as he heard his classmate’s groans. He covered his face with the bouquet when more of them started speaking. His classmates didn’t really speak much in front of Tom, but with Harry, they were a bit more talkative.

 

“Exactly. They are like those stupid romantic couples who everyone cheers for, and the ones who don’t get thrown out.”

 

“Just put a ring on it already, Potter. Riddle and you are hopelessly in love with each other.”

 

“I know, even the bloody staff knows it.”

 

Harry grinned to himself and hoped that day would come soon. He loses his goddamned mind when Tom kisses his cheek. Whenever Tom touched him, ruffled his hair stroked his cheek; it felt like he didn’t need anything else in the world. That was all he needed and wanted from his life, Tom and him together.

 

 

_20 years old_

 

Tom looked fondly at his boyfriend, now fiancé, he corrected himself, as he ate his dessert. He knew Harry was his in every way, he’d always known that, but it still felt nice to put the engagement ring on Harry’s finger.

 

Tom’s eyes crinkled in amusement as Harry offered him a macaron from his quite, large selection of desserts. He opened his mouth and Harry blushed furiously before feeding him and going back to his plate, muttering unintelligible words under his breath.

 

Tom shook his head and went back to his thoughts while enjoying the delicious pastry. He’d known from the start that he wouldn’t be able to stay away from Harry after starting a relationship with him. After wooing his best friend, he’d asked Harry to go out with him. As expected, Harry had seemed a little shocked at first, but his green eyed fae had recovered quickly and had given him a blinding grin before pulling him in for their first kiss.

 

Harry had tasted just as delicious as he’d thought. He'd also been surprised since he’d always envisioned that he’d be the one to kiss Harry first.

 

Sometimes Tom thought that thought was true, that he had kissed Harry first. He brushed off those thoughts whenever they came though. He knew it was just his mind playing tricks on him.

 

Tom snorted as he remembered wanting to ravish Harry in this very restaurant when they were in school and had begun to date. Even two years later, Tom still didn’t know how he had mustered the control to not do that. Somehow, he had restrained himself. They’d spent the rest of the week after they were officially boyfriends at his place since his mother and father had gone on vacation to Spain.

 

Tom had really liked seeing Harry writhing on his bed under him. It was as if something in him always wanted to keep Harry like that. Compliant, filled with his cock, moaning his name. He had learned to control that impulse, though. It was hard, what with Harry being so responsive and possessive of him, but in the end he had not let his baser desires win.

 

Harry had just smiled beatifically at him when he had admitted his cruel intentions. Even he knew his thoughts had been borderline creepy. But Harry had surprised him with his answer.

 

 

_“Will you think I am weird too if tell you I want to be with you forever, that I really really like you making love to me.” Harry admitted with rosy cheeks. “I like bringing you pleasure with my mouth, I like the feeling of your cock on my tongue. Sometimes I don’t want you to pull out when you fuck me. I feel so full when you don’t pull out immediately.” He shyly glanced at Tom and whimpered as he saw the insane glint in his boyfriend’s silver eyes._

 

_Tom groaned and pulled Harry in for a kiss. Honestly, Harry was his ruin. He loved Harry so much that sometimes it hurt. How was it even possible for anyone to care for another this much? He didn’t think people loved each other with such intensity._

 

 

_Wedding Day_

 

Harry couldn’t help but grin fondly as he saw the mischief in his husband’s eyes. He knew Tom was going to do something that will tick off both of their parents in a few minutes. He knew Tom was planning something, it was clear by the way he was looking at the adults. Tom looked positively gleeful, and he knew that look could not mean anything good. Tom knew that he will not do anything to stop him from going forth in his plans.

 

 

Harry knew Tom would be insulted to know that he wasn’t giving his husband his hundred percent attention even when he was being fucked to within an inch of his life on their marriage bed. But he had really wanted to see their family’s expressions when they had realised that they’d been left to take care of the guests by themselves. He could imagine his in laws’ resigned expressions, his parent’s fond amusement and his godfather’s glee at them for leaving their own wedding reception.

Harry was sure uncle Severus was muttering about both Tom and him being troublemakers who couldn’t let go of their bad habit even on their wedding day.

 

“Come on, darling, I am feeling neglected here,” Tom grit out, unable to believe Harry was thinking about their parents when he should be enjoying their love making session.

Harry should only be thinking about him, his hands on Harry’s chest and his cock in Harry’s ass. “You wound me, love.”

 

Harry broke out of his musings at Tom’s fake hurt tone. He raised a brow in challenge at Tom who just rolled his hips which made Harry whine and sent pleasure shooting through his veins.

 

“Yes, that’s it,” Tom growled as he pulled Harry’s leg over his shoulder to better hit his husband’s pleasure spot. “You should only see me, think only about me my love.”

 

Harry couldn’t help but feel loved and clenched around Tom’s thick girth which only made his husband growl and increase the pace of his thrusts.

 

 

 

Tom tugged Harry to him and laid a kiss on his forehead. His eyes softened as he saw Harry’s peaceful expression, his chest rising and falling softly. Harry had fallen asleep as soon as they were done. Tom knew he hadn’t been particularly gentle that day but he was so happy, he and Harry were married! He couldn't be blamed for losing control.

 

“You are the only one who could make me feel, Harry,” Tom muttered softly. His eyes softened as he stroked Harry’s cheek, who leaned more into his touch. “Thank you for not giving up on me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy !


End file.
